On Alderaan
by KaNugget
Summary: "We should be away from all this now. Han and Jaina and Jacen and Anakin and I. And Luke and Mara and a little Ben. In a field of flowers. On Alderaan." Leia entered the Netherworld and is reunited with some loved ones.


**AN: I know, I know, I know. "KaNugget, what's with all the afterlife fics? Well I enjoy writing about the Netherworld. Perhaps it's because I'm Agnostic. Anyway, this story has nothing to do with my other Netherworld fic, completely different countinuary. You can also note that Leia hasn't actually died in Star Wars yet. This story was inspired by the below quote (it's in italics) from the New Jedi Order book Rebel Dream. And yes, the first scene was inspired by Serenity, the Firefly movie.  
**

* * *

_"We should be away from all this now. Han and Jaina and Jacen and Anakin and I. And Luke and Mara and a little Ben. In a field of flowers. On Alderaan."_

Leia braced herself for the coming crash. She closed her eyes and allowed the Force to protect her. She felt the ship rock and smash but she felt a protective bubble from the Force keeping in her place. When the ship settled so did her heart. She turned to Han with a large smile on her face.

"Yahoo!" he screamed from the thrill, but there was little time for celebration. They were still being chased.

Leia was still beaming and when she reached for her seatbelt. "We made—"

A pole unlatched and went flying towards Leia, pulverizing her in her abdominal.

"Leia!" Han said jumping up to his wife, "Leia!" He pulled at her arm. "We have to go. We can't stay here. Oh, Leia, please wake up. Leia!"

Her head cocked to the side as her limp neck was no longer being able to support it.

"Leia!"

* * *

Leia opened her eyes. She was in a field. "What the Hell?" she asked. She looked around in search of the _Millennium Falcon_. Perhaps she had been thrown from it. But as she looked around she was able to recognize the field. "Alderaan," she said out loud. But it wasn't possible. Alderaan was destroyed so long ago.

"Yes," said a familiar voice behind her. But that wasn't possible either. That voice had been destroyed during the destruction of her homeworld.

Slowly Leia turned around too indeed see the matching voice. "Daddy!" she said loosing all control and crying. Bail Organa offered his arms to his daughter and she accepted, collapsing on him, tears spilling.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" asked another voice she hadn't heard in so long. In fact, it had been longer than her father. Her mother, Breha, had died when Leia was just a child.

"Mommy!" Leia said and pushed away from her dad and into her mother's arms.

"Well now we know who the favorite is," Bail joked.

Leia, with one arm still wrapped around Breha, reached for Bail with her other arm and pulled him back to her. He enclosed his arms around both Leia and his wife. Leia felt so secure next to both her parents, but then was taken back. "How?" she asked, pulling away from both parents. It had to be a trick of the Force.

"Welcome to the Netherland," Breha said.

That just made Leia cry again. She buried her face in her mother's bosom as her mother stroked her hair. "There, there, Leia," Breha with such a calming voice.

"But Han, and Jaina, and Luke, and Ben, and Allana—"

"Do not worry," Bail said, "They will all join us in time."

Leia could hear laughter in the air. A beautiful woman ran through the field. She was following a man riding a strange beast.

"A shaak," Breha explained the beast, "They are native to Naboo."

"What is it doing here then?"

The man fell off the shaak, which then proceeded to trample him. The laughter stopped and the woman ran to him in worry.

"Is he okay?" Leia asked her parents.

"What do you think?" Bail asked her.

Leia reached out with the Force to check on the man. When she focused on him something felt very familiar. He was okay, though, laughing even. The woman reached him. Leia could sense anxiety from her. She turned him over, saw him laughing, and grew in mock anger. They began to roll in the field. Like the man the woman also felt familiar. "Do I know them?" Leia asked. They didn't look anyway she knew, but they felt right.

Before either of her parents could answer Leia was distracted back the squeals of children. She looked at the three kids playing around and chasing each other. Them she did recognize.

"My children!" she cried and felt her knees go weak. She fell to the ground and watched as Jacen tackled Anakin to the ground. Out of nowhere another little boy ran into the scene and jumped on top of Jacen. He had red hair and looked just like Ben. But that didn't make any sense, Ben was a decade and a half younger than her children.

Then a fifth child, also with red hair, this time a girl, came in and joined the group. She pushed Ben off of Jacen. It was Allana. "How is this possible?" Leia asked.

The hiss of lightsabers made Leia flinch. She turned to see her brother Luke and his wife sparring while being watched over carefully by Ben Kenobi. No, Leia shook her head, she would have to refer to him as Obi-Wan, two Bens would bee too confusing.

"At least there's no droids in the Netherland," someone said beside her. It wasn't her parents this time. "Peace at last from Goldenrod, huh?"

"Han," Leia said and wrapped her arms around him. She had just seen him so shortly ago, she was just with him, but it felt like so much longer. "Where did you go, why did you leave me?" she asked.

"Leia," Han said, pulled her chin up with his hand in order to look into her deep brown eyes, "You left me. A really long time ago."

"No," she said. She wouldn't listen to reason and buried her head into Han's chest. He felt warm.

Han rested his chin her head.

Somebody near them roared. "Oh, leave us alone, Furball!" Han shouted.

"Chewie's here?" Leia asked and turned to see her old friend. Other than those who she had lost around the time of the Battle of Yavin Chewbacca was the first person who she truly loved and had lost. He was killed because the Yuuzhan Vong, just like Anakin.

Leia looked over at her children, nephew, and granddaughter again. They had grown to teenagers and young adults and were dueling with lightsabers like their Mara and Luke. Except for Jacen, he was one the sidelines snuggling with Allana's mother, Tenel Ka.

"Sure," Han said, taking her away from her thoughts, "Everyone's here, 'cept for those damn droids!"

Leia laughed. She held onto her husband tighter wanting to feel secure. "Is it real Han?" Leia asked.

"I don't know!" he said, "You tell me. You've been dead longer!" The time delay was so strange in the Netherworld. It was like there was no time at all.

Leia laughed again. "I love you," she said.

"Well that I know." He leaned in and kissed his wife. Leia felt like the world, the Force, everything, was right for once.

When Leia pulled away she noticed everyone was coupling off. Jaina and Jag. Anakin and Tahiri. Luke and Mara. Her parents. Even Obi-Wan and some blond woman she had never seen before.

Leia brought her attention back to Jacen and Tenel Ka. "How is it possible?" she asked with tears welding up in her eyes.

"It's the good in him," said the strange man who had been playing with shaak earlier. Leia hadn't noticed him, or the woman, come close to them, but there they were. "He wasn't completely submerged in the dark side." The man turned to look at Leia, his eyes solemn and serious, "It's a hard road, even there in the Netherland, to keep free of dark side temptations, especially for those of us who have fallen."

"Who are you?" Leia asked again.

Quickly the stranger turned his head away and looked across the field. A sad smile appeared on his face. He was looking at two couples who Leia couldn't recognize.

"My mother," the man explained.

"And you father?" Leia asked, "And sibling and their spouse?"

The man shook his head. "I didn't have a father. Cliegg was my stepfather. Owen was my stepbrother."

"Owen," Leia repeated as she thought out loud, "I wonder if Luke's uncle and aunt are here."

The strange woman next to the strange man giggled. "Hmm, I wonder if our twins are here anywhere?"

The man gave her a look as if to tell her to shut up.

"Oh, Ani, you're being ridiculous."

"Padmé, stop!" he said. There was no rage in his voice, but plenty of panic.

Leia's eyes expanded as she realized who they were. "By the Force."

The woman named Padmé giggled again, "I think she knows, Ani."

Leia could feel Han's grip on her tighten. It was a little comforting knowing that he was scared too.

The man dropped his head in shame. He began to walk away. "Ani, come back!" Padmé said with a bit of annoyance.

"So much for having one of each name," Leia grumbled. She secretly praised Jacen and Tenel Ka for naming their daughter Allana instead of Padmé, which was what she had wanted them to name her. Leia unwrapped herself from Han and ran after her biological father. She didn't know what she was going to do when she reached him. She didn't know whether she was going to yell at him or spit in his face. He grabbed his hand to turned him around. With one look into his blue eyes that looked so much like her own Anakin's she knew what she was going to do.

Leia jumped forward and enclosed her father into a hug. She cried again. She could sense shock from Anakin but eventually he relaxed.

When she began to pull away he murmured, "Don't go."

Leia simply smiled. "Sorry," she shrugged, "But I have to hug my own Dark Lord now, and my own fighter pilot and my own Anakin." Leia ran through the field towards her three kids. They saw her coming and ran towards her.

The younger Anakin was the first to reach her. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could. "I missed you, Mom," he said. Leia's eyes began to weld up again.

Jaina reached her next. She hugged both her mom and little brother, creating a group hug. "I'm sorry I wasn't the best daughter," Jaina said, "But I really did love you."

Jacen reach them next. He collided into them, knocking them all over. They laughed. "I'm sorry," Jacen said when the laughter and playful fighting finally ended. "For everything."

Leia got up and crawled over to her oldest son. She hugged him as tight as she could. He was her Jacen again. "I know," she said. She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked across the field.

She saw all her friends and family. Luke, Mara and Ben. Tenel Ka and Allana. Her apparent grandmother and stepfamily. The parents who raised her. The parents who gave her life. The older Anakin was hugging Padmé again. He held his wife close but looked towards Leia and smiled. Finally Leia could forgive. She could forgive Jacen and she could forgive her father.

Peace at last. Peace in a field of flowers. On Alderaan.


End file.
